


Play Time||Destiel

by TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Dom sub, Explict, Homosexuality, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, destiel smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas/pseuds/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas
Summary: Castiel promised Dean that he would play with him





	

Castiel promised Dean that he would play with him earlier, and he will do well on his promise. Cas currently had a naked Dean tied up on his bed with fluffy handcuffs while he was grabbing his box of sex toys from the closet. Cas finally found it, inside was cherry flavored lube, a ten inch light blue vibrator, a large green dildo, and a ball gag. He quickly went to his bedroom to find Dean exactly where he left him, although this time his dick seemed harder than before. “Hey baby, miss me?” Castiel asked in a seductive voice, “Of course I did Daddy.” Dean responded in an innocent voice. “Good, I have some sex toys in here that I think you’ll enjoy.” he walked to the side of the bed and sat next to Dean’s body. Cas took out each toy one by one and showed Dean who was growing more excited by the second. After he was done, Cas got up and put the toys back into the box and placed it on the nightstand. He shed the rest of his clothes, leaving him and his boyfriend naked and incredibly hard. Castiel crawled onto the bed and straddled Dean’s hips, right on top of his raging boner. “Mmmm.” Dean groaned, it felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. “Shhh, come on Dean, you know the rules,” Cas said, “Sorry Daddy, you just feel so good,” Cas smiled, “Thank you baby.” he leaned down to peck a kiss on Dean’s lips. He picked himself back up and grabbed the ball gag from his box, “Ready?” he asked, holding the toy, Dean nodded his head. Castiel carefully placed the ball in his mouth and strapped it so it was secure, he took a moment to admire the man in front of him and he loved what he saw. Just to test the gag, Cas bounced up and down, rubbing their cocks together. Usually a loud noise would come out of Dean’s mouth, but the gag muffled it, this will be very useful as Dean is very vocal. Next, Castiel grabbed the cherry flavored lube, he was particularly excited about this part, he loved eating Dean out and having the taste of cherry lube there too. He put a bit on two of his fingers and brought it down to his boyfriend’s hole. Dean knew what Cas was about to do so he spread his legs wider for him to reach his ass easier. Castiel kissed Dean’s inner thigh to thank him for the help. Cas teased Dean’s hole by dancing his fingers around the rim, causing muffled moans and small movements come from the bonded man. Dean was getting impatient, he just wanted Cas to get on with it. “Patience,” Cas said quietly, he finally stopped teasing and lubed up his boyfriend’s hole. He put his face in front of the slick area and plunged his tongue in, moving it in slow yet strong movements slowly stretching him out. Dean loved the feeling of Castiel’s tongue inside of him, he couldn’t shout and moan like he usually does which was frustrating, but he wasn’t really paying attention to his noises. Meanwhile, Cas was going to town on Dean’s ass, he moved his tongue around erratically, looking for the bonded man’s prostate. He knew he found the bundle of nerves when Dean arched his back off the bed and heard the muffled moan. Cas continued to brush his tongue against that sensitive spot, he took a hand and brought it up to play with Dean’s balls to get him to come faster. He moved his tongue around faster, Dean was unraveling beneath him and was getting closer to his orgasm. A few moments later Castiel felt Dean’s balls tighten and his muscles clench around his tongue. Dean came hard all over his stomach and a but of the sheets, a long muffled moan escaped his lips. Castiel worked Dean throughout his orgasm, he released his balls and took his tongue out of his ass. Cas sat on his knees to see his boyfriend covered in his own cum and panting. “You look really hot.” Cas said in a low voice, he brought a hand to his achingly hard cock and started to move it quickly up and down. He positioned himself so Dean could see him get off, Castiel let out moans and other loud, indecipherable words. Cas kept his eyes on Dean’s cum filled chest and quickly moving body caused by panting. It was torture for Dean to see this and not be able to touch Cas. Castiel moved his hands faster and moaned, he bucked his hips forward, fucking his hand. He came in his hand shortly after, some of his cum landing on Dean and the sheets. Cas left a now hard Dean on the bed and walked into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and clean off his hand. He came back a minute later with a wet rag and gently sat next to Dean. He cleaned him off with care, although he knew that Dean was hard it looked like he had no intention of fixing it any time soon. Castiel looked at Dean, the ball gag and around his mouth was covered in his saliva, it was a serious turn on and his dick perked up at the sight. He put down the rag and unclasped the gag from Dean’s mouth, allowing him to talk and be fully vocal again. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.,” Castiel said sweetly, finally acknowledging his boyfriend’s boner. Cas took out the vibrator from the box, “No, I want you inside me,” Dean said in protest. Cas gave him a slight nod and put it back in the box. He placed a tender kiss on Dean’s lips and crawled further on to the bed to straddle Dean’s hips once again. Dean’s ass was already stretched and still wet so they could get straight to it. Castiel’s cock was getting harder as he thought of himself pounding into his boyfriend’s ass. He put Dean’s legs over his shoulders to get a better angle, Cas grabbed his cock and put in on top of Dean’s hole. Dean groaned, “please Daddy.” he begged, “please what? Use your words baby,” Castiel asked. Dean groaned again as Cas moved his cock over his hole again. “p-please, fuck me hard,” Dean stuttered, “See, that’s all you had to say.” Castiel responded, his voice getting lower. He pushed in quickly, earning a breathy moan from Dean, he pushed in all the way until he bottomed out. Cas allowed Dean to adjust for a moment, “Move, I want you to ruin me,” Dean croaked. “Alright, baby,” Castiel responded. He started to move at a medium pace, Cas draped his body over Dean’s and placed wet, open mouthed kisses on his neck, still thrusting. Castiel brought himself back up for more leverage, Dean was a moaning mess beneath him. Cas grunted with each exert of energy, “I-I’m close!” Dean shouted, Castiel thrust harder and faster, helping his boyfriend reach his orgasm faster. Dean came hard for the second time, his cum going all over his torso, the sheets, and some on Castiel’s chin who licked it off. Cas thrust into Dean throughout his orgasm trying to reach his own, he came deep inside his boyfriend, filling Dean up with his seed. Cas dropped onto Dean’s body panting, both men were absolutely spent. Cas pulled out of Dean and rolled off of him and lazily untied him from the headboard. Neither of them said anything, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they fell asleep on their cum covered bed, planning to clean up later

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I'm open to some smut prompts if anyone would like to give me any. My Tumblr is: writeroffanfics  
> My wattpad is: -KingCrowley-


End file.
